In a hospital, an inspection organization, or the like, a qualitative/quantitative analysis of a biological sample, such as blood or urine, obtained from a patient by gathering blood, urine, or the like (hereinafter referred to as a specimen) is performed, and a condition of the patient is obtained from an inspection result of each inspection item based on a result of the analysis.
In recent years, it has been demanded that a series of processing, such as preprocessing or analysis processing of each specimen, is performed in large quantities in a short time accompanying the diversification of specimen inspection. A specimen processing system which automatically performs preprocessing or analysis processing is used in the qualitative/quantitative analysis of the specimen.
As such a specimen processing system, for example, PTL 1 (JP 7-280815 A) discloses an automatic specimen processing apparatus which includes a specimen loading device for containing a specimen, a preprocessing device for preprocessing the specimen from this specimen loading device, and an analysis device for analyzing the specimen from this preprocessing device and which performs preprocessing to analysis processing of the specimen.